When conjuring goes terribly wrong
by Belgrade phantom
Summary: Asgard, a nord and the last Dovahkiin, has been labouring with his fellow mages in the college of winterhold for the last three years. They have been working on a ground breaking spell, which if succesful, will change the history of entire Tamriel for good. But, as always, spells like these tend to have some unpolished parts. What will happen to our beloved champion?


**WHEN CONJURING GOES WRONG**

"Alright everyone, gather around!" said Asgard, the current Arch mage of the college of Winterhold. He stood proudly in the centre of the great hall inside the college of Winterhold.

"As you all know it, today is the day, when we test the fruits of our labour! Three years of bloody and sweaty work, and today my colleagues, and deareast of friends, today we, no, YOU leave a mark on the history of our glorious college! I have bested many foes. I have slain the world eater, Alduin, in Sovengarde, foiled Harkons plans to abolish the sun and ended Miraak in Apocrypha. My work on this world is done, but your work, my dear friends, your work will leave yet another mark in history of this world. Today is the day when we will summon a daedric prince from oblivion and bind him to our will!" 10 mages, along with Asgard, have painstakingly worked for 3 years in order to fulfil this goal. Summoning and bounding dremoras was, no matter how powerful it sounded , not so uncommon amongst the folks of Skyrim. But a Daedric lord? Summoned and bound from the planes of Oblivion, to do bidding of mere mortals? That was unheard of. This would probably be impossible, if not for the help of Asgard, the last Dragonborn of Skyrim.

Asgard was a Nord, 28 years of age, around 195cm (sorry, no retard units in this fanfic) who accomplished great things over the years. Initially, he was a fierce warrior, master in single handed and two handed sword fight, along with great double handed fighting skills. One day, on his way towards Riften, he was attacked by a squad of 3 rogue conjurers. Fun fact, Conjurers like conjurers, really love to conjure, which actually earned them the title Conjurer. Eh, I digress! Essentially, Asgard had a tough time fighting 6 diffrent Conjured attronatchs, and in mid of the battle, he realised the potential in such a school of magic. As he panted behind a rock, he grew tired of the fight, and an idea appeared in his mind. He will put all business he has in Riften on pause, and head to the college of Winterhold, where he will study Conjuration magic. Asgard quickly dashed away from the rock, he stopped on the open ground, took a deep breath and Shouted " **FUS-RO** " and sent his attackers flying to Cyrodill (that was the plan, tough they landed roughly 50 – 60 meters away, in pieces ofcourse). Basicly, that small skirmish with several Conjurers, unaware of who stood infront of them, was what inspired Asgard to start learning Conjuration school of magic.

As the hall cheared in excitement, Asgard raised his hand and signalled that silence is required. "Everyone, get in their positions!" said Asgard, and watched as every mage stood on a Rune, written in the language of Dovah. Each of the mages stood on a different word of power, and each one of them infused all of their magicka in their palms. One palm was placed on the word of power, while the other one was in mid air. The one in mid air was used to breach the wall between Nirn and Mehrune Dagons realm of oblivion, while the other one empowered the word of power on the ground. Asgard stood in the close to the middle of the circle with four identical words of power on the floor, and between them stood the sign of Oblivion. All of the words, put together, when read correctly wrote

Daedric

Prince

Mehrunes

Dagon

Summon

Power

Evil

Chained

Essence

Trapped

And in the center, the four words in the dragon tongue, translated to the common tongue, all said

BIND.

"Is everyone ready?" Everyone raised their thumbs as a sign of readiness.

"Tell the mages on the outside to raise the protective ward!" A mage standing in the back ran off to give the command to other mages. A loud sound of streaming magicka could be heard 10 seconds later. That is it, everything was set. The rest of the college was evacuated, and the surrounding Jarls have been informed of this glorious feat. Everyone was on high alert and armies of mages were ready in case something goes wrong.

"Start the ritual!" said Asgard, enhanced by his Thu'um.

All of the surrounding mages, along with our beloved Dovahkiin, started to chant what was written on the floor, while breaching the wall to Dagons realm. Six chants went by and with each chant, power around the mages rose accordingly.

7th chant, everyone started feeling electricity in the air.

8th chant, a whirlwind of magicka appeared in the centre of the circle, above the oblivion sign.

9th chant

A beam of light crystal blue light, eminenting from the floor, surrounded with balls of lightning, fire, ice connected with the ceeling. Electricity began to form rings on top of the beam and on the bottom, around the sign of oblivion.

10th chant

The beam started to widen. Balls of lightning, fire and ice connected to each other and embedded itself into the floor. Great strings, blacker than Molag Bals soul began to emerge from the balls, and into the portal. And then, a roar shook the entire structure and resonated trought Skyrim. A roar of a thousand dragons, the incarnation of evil, father of darkness and sugar daddy of death started appearing from the portal.

" **YOU PUNY MORTALS! NOT EVEN THE POWER OF MEN AND AEDRA COMBINED SHALL TURN ME INTO YOUR SLAVE! PREPARE TO WATCH THE END OF YOUR WORLD!"**

11th chant

Mehrunes dagon was already halfway out of the portal, and Asgard, Dovahkiin, shouted the entire spell instead of chanting it, with the final shout, tremendously powerful shout " **GRON"** which means bind in human tongue.

The portal suddenly closed, and everything stopped. Noise was gone, and Dagon froze. Asgard looked at Dagon, which started to turn yellow. Dagon stood there, motionless, nearly high as the ceeling of the main hall of the college of winterhold. Dagon opened his mouth and said in a soothing, sad, worried and disappointed manner: " **No…** "

A low pitched, pre explosion sound could be heard, resembeling the sound a human may hear after concealing himself from an extreme amount of noise. A huge flash of white light appeared, brighter than the sun, which sent out a weak, but big shockwawe, knocking everyone into the wall, while shining brither than anything anyone has seen before. So bright, that even Gods themselves saw it from their realms.

"Holy fucking shit" muttered one of the mages, slowly standing up. After a fast check, he noticed a hole in the ceeling and an extremely deep hole in the centre of the circle where 4 words of power stood between the sign of Oblivion. He soon realised that Asgard was gone, along with Dagon.

"People… I think… We…" a hand grabbed his shoulder, and an another voice said "We either killed them both, or doomed Asgard to a life in Oblivion." And just like that, silence engulfed the room.

Dovahkiin and Dagon were gone.


End file.
